Lisa's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Lisa is the leader of the Death Gang and loves her sidekick, Sandy more than you can imagine. To Sandy, Everything's cool, a best friend, hero, goddess. But when Lisa switches to new diet, this new diet starts to do it in for her in a very gassy way, much to Sandy's annoyance. Sandy needs Anna very much. Look out for Pucchi and Evil and grilled cheese by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lisa's Farting Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: OK, so if you're wondering why haven't I got few incorrect spellings in each chapter in Elvira's Farting Problem, it's because I wrote it too quickly like I did. Now look, in this story, Lisa cotains a lot of gas inside her while Elvira (Evil) who was Gaby's (Pucchi's) rival who was looking for gwiwwed (grilled) cheese with Kayla (Kurumi), which is basically in this story for you. Plus Lisa got to me after Pinky St. Enjoy the story!

**_..._**

PS, to Yoshizilla-Fan, thanks again, I should not to try copy your story of Lola's Farting Problem, but I can't think of my own that much. I should send a private message to you after sometime when I'm in USA so we can meet up at the park.

* * *

Lisa and Sandy (Sacchin) had just dancing with each other as they headed off to the locker room.

"Gosh, your dancing is just as awesome as me!" Sandy commented as she took off her school uniform and placing back on her original clothes.

Lisa smiled wisely at Sandy as she patted Sandy on the back with her right hand. "Yeah, but you were pretty good yourself too, sis."

Suddenly, Kayla and Elvira both sneaked into the locker room, prompting Sandy to take out her i-Pod out of nowhere, standing in front of them as she did.

"Hey bro, welcome back!" Sandy commented as she listened to her i-Pod.

Elvira annoyingly slapped Sandy's i-Pod out of her hand. "Don't you ever get tired saying that?!"

"Don't you ever get tired talking like that?" Sandy stated as she picked up her i-Pod from the ground and continued listening to it as usual.

"It's a accent, you stupid two-pigtailed idiot!" Elvira growled angrily.

"She's right, you know." Kayla said harshly as she and Elvira both walked out of the room, off to Click Clock Wood to find some grilled cheese.

Sandy simply growl-sighed as she shook her head in annoyance. She looked back at Lisa, seeing her sexy red coat as her eyes widened in glee as she continued listening to her i-Pod. "By the way Lisa... How do you keep your body like that? Just curious."

Lisa turned her head to Sandy. "I'm glad you've asked sis." Lisa's stomach suddenly growled as she kept speaking, while ignoring it. "I usually stay on the diet to keep my body in this shape. In fact, I'm all ready start my life with my new diet that I recently switched about few days ago! It makes me feel more free like the wind! And what do you think it's better than the wind? A good-looking hottie! Speaking of which-" Lisa stretched her arms in the air, bending forward as she farted loudly, her gas blasting right out of her blue tight jeans and her gang coat as Sandy's face turned to shock in response to Lisa's gassy outburst.

"Yeah baby..." Lisa sighed of relief as she kept farting loudly, her trombone to tuba like farts stinking up the locker room, prompting Sandy to wave her arm to try to fan the smelly air around her. Lisa took a whiff of her own wind as she placed her hand on her butt, sighing of relief afterwards. "Aw yeah, this new diet of mine sure is working great!"

Sandy kept on fanning the air around herself and Lisa, anxious to get Lisa's farts away from her. "That's no way to treat a sister! Just what exactly is this new diet of yours anyway!? That's gross! Were you dining on chocolate again?! Peeyew!"

Lisa grinned at Sandy as she placed her hands behind her back, letting out a raunchy poot again. "Oh silly, this new diet of mine is not what I wanted to show off!" And I gotta say, it's quite something! It helps puffing up my cool jeans! Speaking of which, watch this!" Lisa thought for a moment, pooting more as she did, and this caused Sandy to need Anna even more as the back of Lisa's tight blue jeans began to get a dark stain from her wet and powerful farts. "Oh, just a new assortment that includes fibre filled foods like Baked Beans and Tuna, I mean if that's what the label says. No biggie."

Sandy's eyes widened in shock as she kept fanning Lisa's smelly gas, which was too thick and eminent to clear away. "Wait, did you say Tuna and Baked Beans?"

Lisa stretched out her arms again, letting out a cute little poot that was more like a big, raunchy poot. "Yeah. Lots of fiber, and part of an amazing diet!"

Lisa suddenly had an angry look on his face as he dropped his arms all the way down. "Oh, why that stupid S.B.F.M queen... I'll go give him what for!" Sandy ran out of the locker room, taking in a deep breath of fresh air for obvious reasons.

Lisa just stared at Sandy as she ran off, letting out another big one, staining her jeans even more. "Gosh. She sure had to go in a hurry."

Elvira sighed as she shook her head along with Gaby, when they are supposed to go to Click Clock Wood, starring at Lisa. "Ugh... Boy, do I have to hang out with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is appalling!" Kayla said in disgust. "Lisa should really cut off the chocolate or baked beans before her butt makes it own!"

"What makes you think of that?" Elvira asked to Kayla. "Lisa's always going on the friggin' diet!"

"Oh, don't tell me..." Kayla sighed in annoyence as she crossed her arms.

Elvira sheepish chuckled, as she waved her hands at Kayla. "What? It's true. Seriously."

Meanwhile, Sandy and Lisa were both tiptoeing through the bushes, looking all ways as they were heading straight to the Click Clock Wood, when they saw Amy standing there.

"Amy!" Lisa suddenly snapped at Amy. "Where the hell are you instead of the Click Clock Wood?!"

Amy crossed her arms as she simply scoffed. "Well duh, I've been to Moo Moo Meadows, and now you and your sister were about to tell me that all dancing you just had! I'm not happy with this!"

"Oi!" Lisa shouted, leaning foward letting out a loud, trombone like fart. "What's the point of going to Moo Moo Meadows instead of the Click Clock Wood! That diet cost me a fortune!"

"Girls, please... You're giving me such a headache..." Sandy remarked as she rubbed her head in pain, feeling that she was unable to take it anymore.

"Shut up, sis!" Lisa remarked as she simply scoffed as she turned around, farting loudly again, causing a brown stain to appear on her blue jeans. Lisa lifted up her red coat as she looked down at her jeans, disgusted by what she saw. "Speaking of hotties, I better change these..."

And so, Lisa, Amy and Sandy headed back to the locker room, with Lisa releasing more stinky farts pooting their way out of her beautiful butt as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa sighed of annoyance as she, Amy and Sandy were in the locker room. minding their own business as Lisa, Amy and Sandy were waiting for Elvira, Gaby and Kayla to show up. Lisa farted loudly, with Sandy eying Lisa oddly as Lisa patted her butt, sighing in relief as she let out a cute little poot.

"Lisa, is there any time when you're not gassy?" Amy asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Lisa shrugged as she tooted again, replying, "Well, Elvira doesn't let me let loose when she dances with me. She says she doesn't want Angela to smell like crap." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Please. My farts would help make that hell pit of his more tolerable."

Amy gasped as she felt a moist, which was somehow that Amy would accidently wet herself any moment, as Lisa farted again, her blue sexy jeans poofing up as Kayla and Elvira finally showed up in their mentors and the leader of the Death Gang.

"Sorry we took so long, Lisa... It's payback time!" Elvira greeted as she took off her wrist band, approaching Lisa but stopping as she smelled the air, gagging as he covered her nose. "Peeyew! What the hell is that smell!"

Lisa turned to Elvira and Kayla, giggling as she farted again, her trombone like gas echoing throughout the locker room. "Oh, that's just my big butt, silly kitty!"

Kayla, Gaby and Elvira gave each other frightful glances as Lisa chuckled sheepishly while clapping her hands, continuing to break wind.


End file.
